Chaotic Angel
by Hotaru Shidosha
Summary: XENOSAGA chaostachi have a situation on their hands and now they have to get past the Gnosis ... and whose this bounty hunter and who does she work for...
1. chaos

Hey, minna-san! I'm back. I know I haven't been updating but I thought this up and I needed to start it so I wouldn't forget. So this is for Xenosaga, Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it but I don't…. 

**NOTE: There's going to be a lot of spoilers….   And so you  know 'sou desu ka' means 'I see'**

*~*~*Dream*~*~*

_'Thoughts'_

Chaotic Angel

Chapter one

*chaos' POV*

*~*~*~*~*~

_'It's so dark. Where am I?' _Shaking my head, I looked around. Everything is so blurry. I looked to my left to see about five figures, but they weren't very distinguishing. Looking ahead, I saw… the Zohar? _'Where am I?! …A Gnosis?!'_ Suddenly, I saw a flash of red. One of the figures were hit. It was obviously a girl considering her long, blue hair. But that's all I could make out. It was so fuzzy…. She hit the ground, blood pooling…..

*~*~*~*~*~

I sat up quickly, breathing hard. _'A dream? Iie, a nightmare. But what did it mean?'_ I brushed away the cold sweat that had formed on my brow. Just then, I heard yelling. "That's probably Hammer and Tony fighting again." I told myself, getting out of bed. It was when I heard a female voice that I became curious. See, there were only three other men on the ship: Hammer, Captain Matthews, and Tony. I stood, leaving cabin 1 and going straight, the doors that led to the bridge opened as I walked.

"You don't believe I'll do it, do you? I'm serious, you know!" Alarm began blaring.

"Ahhh! She's really gonna do it!!"

"Why not help her?" I asked, yawning as I enter. "Sounds like she means it."

"Hey, chaos. You're up," Captain said. I turned towards him, shrugging.

"With all this racket, who could sleep?" I began walking over to him. "What's going on?"

"Ahhh….just stuff," he answered, resting his arm around my shoulders. I pointed towards the green-eyed girl on the com-screen.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"You aren't going to leave her, are you? Can't we go pick her up?"

"Up to her,' he said, jerking his head toward the blue-haired girl behind me. I spun around and walked over to her.

"So, is that okay with you?" She just stared at me. "Well, it looks like she doesn't have any objections. So its all up to you, Captain. What do you say? I think we ought to rescue them."

"Ahhh….if you say so. Sure, I don't mind." Smiling because I knew he'd agree, I waved to the blonde pilot. 

"Tony?"

---

"Please excuse us…."

"Well, I'm Captain Matthews."

"I'm Shion Uzuki and I'm from Vector Industries. This is my co-worker, Allen Ridgeley.

"Hi…."

"Allen, show some gratitude."

"Arigato gizimasu. We would've died because of my stubborn boss here….. ITAI!!" Shion cleared her throat. It was then I realized she'd stepped on his foot.

"You ought to be savin' your thanks for chaos over there. We were just going to leave." Shion looked over at me.

"Sou desu ka." She then came over and took my hand. "Arigato….chaos."

"Iie, don't mention it. After all, we all need a little help sometimes."

"Yeah, he often saves our hides, too. So…we can't turn him down when he asks for a favor."

"Sou desu ka. That reminds me. Hey, KOS-MOS! What did you think you were doing? How could you think of leaving us and going to Second Miltia by yourself! Maybe your OS is malfunctioning or something."

"That could be true."

"What were the orders from HQ anyway?"

"Captain Matthews, may I use the maintenance lab near the hanger to recharge my energy reserves?"

"KOS-MOS!?!" I couldn't help but chuckle. KOS-MOS was ignoring her. This was interesting.

"Sure. You'll pay the bill, ne?"

"Hai."

"KOS-MO—"

"Shion."

"U-uh….yeah?"

"My sensors appear to be malfunctioning. Please adjust them before we disembark."

"W-why should I?"

"Please… it's your job, isn't it?" I watched KOS-MOS left. Shion then sighed and apologized for her behavior.

"It's alright. I'm actually enjoying it. It's much livelier with more crew members."

"Tell me about it. We can ALWAYS use more women," Tony said, walking over to Shion. My eye caught Allen fidget as Tony took her hand. "So how 'bout it? Once we arrive, how about you and me settle in with a nice bottle of wine." Shion shifted nervously.

"Uh…uh.. sure," she wasn't exactly sure.

"H-HEEY!!!" Allen, of course. I could tell he liked her. Then again, who couldn't.

"Enough, Tony. At least she's real. The other one's a weapon."

"You think so, huh? She seems like any other human to me," I said, looking at the door she had walked out of. Suddenly, there was a flash and I saw the girl with blue hair falling again. Blood everywhere. _'Blood? If that's her she wouldn't be able to bleed, ne? She's an android.' _I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a loud bang.

"G… G.. Gn.. Gno…."

"Gnosis!"

"It's coming in!!"

"Son of a bitch!" The Commander yelled as he opened fire only to soon find it useless.Jumping down, the Gnosis grabbed him.

"chaos!" I looked at the Captain, nodding.

"I know." I walked in front of it. 

"chaos!"

"Don't worry, Shion." Turning quickly, I raised my arm, stopping the Gnosis from grabbing me. Smiling to myself, I reached up and touched it, causing it to dissolve. The Commander hit the ground, gasping for breath. 

"T-the Gnosis…"

"What did he just… do?"

"That's what I meant when I said he takes care of us."

"But… how did he…. I've never heard of a human that can defeat Gnosis." I cut in at this point.

"I believe everyone has at least one skill they exceed over all others. You know, something that defines them. Shion, what defines you?"

"Well…. I…"

"Like me, it's just something I can do." I turned towards the Captain. "Well, we better get going before she throws us off the ship. That girl has a stickler for schedules."

"Yeah… Damn… I wanted to go to Keltia to see the Serephim Sisters after all this."

"Oh, boy," Tony started.

"You know, all you have to do is hook up to the U.M.N Link and watch it later," Hammer explained.

"Ya moron, it's not the same. It's all about reality. Damn…."

"Well, anyway," I cut in, "I'll show the others to there rooms."

"Arigato," they replied from behind me.

"Yeah, you go do that. Damn, this has been one hell of a day…" I chuckle, turning to our new guests.

 "Shall we?"

---

As I showed them around the ship, I kind of studied them. Shion seemed to be very sweet but as she proved before she can be demanding when she wants to be. Allen seems to be the nervous type. Then again, he hasn't talked much so it was hard to tell. It was too quiet….

"So, why don't you guys tell me about yourselves?"

"Oh… well, Allen and I are from Vector Industries First R&D Divisions. We were part of creating KOS-MOS."

"Honto? That seems very time consuming."

"Tell that to my nii-san. Maybe he'll listen to you."

"You're nii-san?" Allen interjected.

"Hai. He wants me to come visit him when I can," she said with a sigh. I walked up to the counter and leaned against it, facing them.

"Well, you guys hungry?" Allen seemed to brighten.

"After all that happened I never thought I was going to be able to eat again." I raised an eyebrow in question. Shion seemed to have noticed.

"None of our crew members have been able to relax lately. We had data work due and then with the Gnosis showing up…." I nodded at this point, understanding. "What about you, chaos? We'd like to learn more about you." I was hoping they would forget to ask about that. I didn't want to talk about myself.

"Oh, come on, Shion. You didn't give Allen a chance."

"Allen?"

"Me?" I nodded. "Well, uh… I guess the Chief summed it up for now." I smiled.

"You seem rather nervous…" I let it hang. Then, just before Allen could say something, I added, "So… what would you guys like? I'm pretty sure my cooking's okay."

"I'll cook if you'd like," Shion offered.

"But you're a guest…" I interjected.

"Nonsense. I'd love to."

"Well, if you insist." There really was no point in arguing.

---

TBC…

Well, that would be chapter one but don't worry, more to come. If anyone wants to suggest anything or ask me something, please do so in the review and I'll reply at the top of chapter two. ^_^

See the pretty review button, use the button……

Ja ne,

Hotaru Sasaki


	2. Dream

A/N: I would like to say thanx to Dark Angel, Lord Cirenmas, weskersgurl, Kei-kun, Angel-chan and Angel-chan, I noticed it was like that a bit but I was half asleep when I put this up. Arigato for telling me. (It's fixed, ne? *sweatdrop*) Well, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the last.

Disclaimer: I already told you… I don't own it…… *sob* Namco does.

**NOTE: Again I'll say that it has a lot of spoilers but its necessary for the fic.**

~*~*~Dream~*~*~

'Thoughts' 

Chaotic Angel 

Chapter 2

Soon the whole crew, sans the Commander and KOS-MOS, were eating dinner.

"Chief, this is great!"

"Arigato, Allen."

"Ahhh…. it's okay."

"Demo….. Captain, you're stuffing your face," I pointed out. He glared at me a bit.

"Ahhh…. Hush…" He held out his glass to Shion. "Water."

"Hai." Taking it, she refilled it. As she gave it back, I cut in,

"You poor thing."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm used to this. No thanks to my nii-san. All he does is read those old books he'd found. He's so weird sometimes."

"Water."

"Hai."

"Uhhh…. Chief? Can I… have some water, too, please?" Allen asked nervously.

_'At least he's nice about it,' _I thought, eyeing the Captain who was still stuffing his face.

"Oh, gomen nasai. I didn't see you there." Allen frowned.

"Didn't…. see me…"

"Shion…" She looked toward me.

"H-hai?"

"Could you tell me about KOS-MOS?"

"Uhhh… well… let's see…"

"She's a 100-Series Observational Realien," Allen cut in.

"Hai. But she's an android unlike other Realiens. A complete machine," Shion finished.

"Hmmm…." I leaned on my elbows. _'Then what was with that dream?'_ Feeling everyone staring at me brought me back to reality. "N-nani?"

"You okay, chaos?" It was Captain Matthews.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Doushite?" He kept staring at me and for the time on this ship, I felt nervous. "Honto. I'm fine." I stood at this point. "I'm going to lay down." I left before anything else was said.

---

*Normal POV*

Shion turned toward Matthews.

"Was that unusual for him?"

"Definitely."

"Yeah, it's my job to space out," Tony joked.

"He's always so calm and clear-headed. But I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of ti, Cap." Hammer said from his seat at the bar.

"I don't know…. So…. any idea why that android wants to go to Second Milita?"

"Not at all. But she can't act on her own."

"I still can't believe she was willing to leave us out there or _let_ you open the air hatch," Allen said. Shion nodded, adjusting her glasses, glaring at Allen a bit for bringing the matter up again.

---

chaos reached the hanger by the time he had decided to stop running. Noticing where he was,  he looked up at the maintenance lab. Taking the lift, he walked in finding KOS-MOS sleeping.

"Was it you?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

*chaos' POV*

"What're you talking about?" I jumped, turning to see the Commander.

"Oh! Commander Cherenkov, you scared me."

"Andrew."

"Huh?"

"My name is Andrew."

"Oh, well, what are you doing here… Andrew?"

"I don't know. Just thinking, I guess."

"Mmm…." I looked back at KOS-MOS.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I guess."

"What were you talking about before?"

"Nani?"

"You said 'Was it you?' What were you talking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all," I said. Suddenly, the android's eyes opened. "KOS-MOS!" She leaned up, looking at me.

"Hai?"

"D-did I wake you?"

"Iie, my recharge sequence was complete. Therefore, I am now going to find Shion." She began to climb out of her capsule. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"My emotion module tells me that you are sad and confused. Why is that?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Sou desu ka. Commander Cherenkov, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing really."

"I'm going to Shion now. Excuse me." As she leaves, I realized how tired I was. I turned to Andrew.

"Well, I'm going to go lie down. I'll see you later." With that, I left the maintenance lab, making sure I didn't run into anyone on the way to the cabin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"chaos…."

_'Wha— Where am I?'_

"chaos…. Isn't it beautiful?"  said a female voice. Again, it was blurry but from what I could tell I was in some sort of forest or park. I looked over to see the girl with blue hair. Her back was turned slightly to me, just enough so I couldn't see her face. She extended her hand, catching one of the many fireflies that danced in the night air.

_'Turn around. Look at me. Dare desu ka?'_ I ran up, grasping her shoulder. Just as I was about to spin her around….

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alarms were blaring, jolting me from my slumber.

"Wha— iie, I was so close to finding out…" I got up, putting on my jacket and gloves. I made my way over to the bridge.

"It's U-TIC battle cruisers. They seem to be after that tiny ship."

"Let's help them….."

"….Or we can always get knocked into the hyperspace wall," Tony shouted.

"What's going on?" I cut in, taking my seat at the weapon controls.

"U-TIC."

"Uhh…. Captain, there's an unknown ship that just appeared."

"Who cares? We need to get rid of these battle cruisers. chaos…"

"Hai." I fired twice, hitting two targets. Suddenly, the tiny ship started making hyperspace waves, taking out most of the cruisers.

"Sugoi! That's some sweet driving!" Tony exclaimed. He, in turn, did the same thing, taking out the rest.

"AHH!!! Reinforcements!" One of them fired, blasting one of the tiny ship's engines. Just before they were going to explode, Shion took the catapult controls and caught them.

"Way to go. Nice catch, Shion." However, as the catapult lifted, it got stuck.

"Uh-oh. There _was_ something wrong with the electrical work," Hammer concluded. He connected with the people and told them they had to get on the ship. "Uh… that second unknown ship has boarded. As well as some U-TIC."

"Great. Anyone else want to join the party?" Captain Matthews said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm going to help them." I stood, turning to leave.

"Let me come with you, chaos," Shion pleaded.

"It's too dangerous," I said simply. She gave me a determined look.

"I know that. Besides, I have KOS-MOS with me."

"Well, okay." Again, no point in arguing. 

"Please be careful, Chief," Allen said, knowing he wasn't going to be able to stop her.

"I will." With that, we ran out of the bridge, making our way to the catapult.

---

TBC…

Index:

Dare desu ka? – Who are you?

Nii-san – brother

Demo… - But…

Doshite – why

Hai – yes

Iie – no

Honto – really

Nani – what

Well, that's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next one up soon. And if there's anything in Japanese you don't know you can just tell me. I have a habit of using them. Please review, it makes me want to continue.

Oh, and I just wanted to mention…. If any of you read my other fics or even this one, I have pics that go with them on DevaintArt.com…. 

Look for Blue-eyed-Demon…..

Ja ne,

Hotaru Sasaki


	3. Enter Chaotic Angel

Here's chapter 3! I'm so happy. I got some pretty reviews. ^-^ Arigato, minna! And about all of you who thought this might be a chaos/KOS-MOS fic…. Well you'll see….. *sigh* I hope you like it. Oh, you can also see some pics for this on www.DevaintArt.com under Blue-eyed-Demon.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.... wouldn't mind to....

NOTE: Spoilers!

~*~*~Dreams~*~*~

_'Thoughts'_

Chaotic Angel

Chapter 3

*Normal POV*

"MOMO, daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai, Ziggy." Ziggy lifted her out of the ship.

"We had better hurry inside." He set her down, turning to see another ship landing behind their own. Outside, there was a sudden explosion causing the catapult to finally rise. As it sealed shut, the two artificial humans could feel the pressure decreasing as oxygen filled the room.

"Ziggy! Ziggy, look!" MOMO pointed over to the door of the mysterious cruiser as it opened, emitting smoke. Out from the smoke emerged a young girl with long, light blue hair and striking yellow eyes. She looked to be about 16 years of age but her expression was stern, like that of a true fighter. Her outfit consisted of what looked like a deep blue, short-skirted dress with sleeves that ended mid-forearm. On each shoulder was a slit, exposing her slightly pale skin. She wore black tipless gloves that ended under her sleeves. Also she was wearing skin tight black pants and knee-high black leather boots. Attached to her hip was a plasma pistol and a pissed off expression was on her face. Taking two steps, she stopped, drew her gun, looked to her right, and fired. There was a sudden sound of electricity crackling. An indication that she had shot one of the many U-TIC robots that littered the room, trying to take over the ship. "Who is that, Ziggy?"

"I don't know. We'd better get going. If anything, she looks like she can take care of herself. _You_ are my concern." With that, Ziggy guided MOMO to the door, rapid gunfire, electricity, and explosions filling the room.

---

As all three reached the lower area, MOMO and Ziggy rounded the corner, spotting them.

"Oh, are you the ones who were on that ship?" Shion asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Hai, the U-TIC are after us. They only sent robots onboard, though," Ziggy explained.

"Sou desu ka. Is there anyone else?"

"Actually, there is, But she wasn't with us. We have no idea who she is."

"Someone else?" chaos asked, watching MOMO nod.

"She's fine, though."

"Well, I'm Shion. This is chaos and KOS-MOS."

"This is MOMO and I'm ....Ziggy." MOMO smiled. "Are you in command of this ship?"

"Certainly not. I know absolutely nothing about ships."

"Sou desu ka. Well, I must speak with the captain. But for now, we must rid ourselves of the enemy. I know that if we destroy the mother ship, we can stop the invasion.

"Honto?" Ziggy was about to answer when an explosion erupted, shaking the ship. Before anyone could blink, chaos sped past them.

"chaos!" Everyone shouted, racing after the white haired boy. Entering the catapult, chaos looked around until he saw her and what had caused the explosion. She had shot one of the barrels, using it to take out a handful of robot soldiers.

*chaos' POV*

_'It's her. The girl from my dreams.' _I was brought out of my thoughts as I noticed two robots coming up from behind her. My hair started fluttering as a blue aura formed in my hands.

"Heaven's Wrath," I shouted, sending the robots flying. It was then that I noticed that the catapult was closed and that if it wasn't, I'd have been dead. I really needed to pay attention and be more careful. The girl turned toward me. She then raised her gun. My eyes widened, she was going to shoot me! As soon as she fired, though, I heard the crackling of electricity from behind. I spun around to see that she'd gotten one of the U-TIC robots.

"We're even," she said. Seeing that she'd cleared the place out, she replaced her gun in its holster. "Where is the mother ship?"

"N-nani?"

"I must take it out in order to stop them all."

"Dare desu ka?" She reminded me so much of KOS-MOS.

"chaos! Daijobu desu ka?!"

"I'm fine." I watched as Shion went wide-eyed upon seeing our new guest.

"W-who's that" I shook my head, looking over at the mysterious girl.

"I don't know yet but I intend to find out."

"I'll ask again: Where is the mother ship?" Shion pointed towards the door.

"We were just about to go get rid of it. You can come with us if you want."

"Very well."

_'I can't believe it's her. What did that dream mean?'_

---Flash---

A flash of red. She fell, blood everywhere.

---Flash---

"Well, guys, let's get rid off these things," Shion said, turning on her heel.

---

We had found the mother ship in the main hanger. KOS-MOS made short work of it with her R-Cannon, taking out the main controls. In any case, U-TIC was _not _going to be happy. When we returned to the bridge we learned that MOMO was a 100-Series Observational ReAlien and that Ziggy was a cyborg assigned to rescue her from U-TIC. It was then that we all turned our attention to the blue haired girl.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm known as 'Chaotic Angel'."

"Chaotic Angel?" Shion repeated. I tilted my head.

"So why are you here?" Captain Matthews asked.

"I am here on an assignment. I am a bounty hunter and have been hired to take out U-TIC."

"N-NANI!? Take out U-TIC!" Hammer stuttered.

"At least as many as possible," she explained.

"Who the hell would hire you to do that!? A pretty thing like you shouldn't be doing someone else's dirty work," Tony explained, a hint of worry in his voice. He's like this with any girl.

"That is confidential information." I chuckled at this, earning a few weird glances.  
"Hmm? Nani? Doesn't she remind you of KOS-MOS?" I asked. Those who knew her, nodded.

"Who's KOS-MOS?" Chaotic Angel asked. 

"We'll introduce you later. For now, I'm Shion."

---

Since there were so many repairs to be done, we stopped at a docking station to take care of them and get some supplies. While Shion and the others went shopping and to search for the Commander who had wondered off on his own, I stayed behind. As much as I wanted to help I wanted to learn more about Chaotic Angel...... like her real name. I found her near the U.M.N. comm-link.

"Hey," I called. She spun around.

"You....... chaos, ne?" I nodded, happy that she remembered.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, deciding to let the lie go.

"So.... what's your real name? It's certainly not Chaotic Angel." I tilted my head as I spoke. She paused as if unsure of how to answer.

"I don't.... have.... a real name."

"Wh-- you don't.... that's ridiculous. How could you not have a name?" That had certainly caught me off guard.

"As far as I can remember, my code name has been Chaotic Angel."  
"Code name...... Well, then if that's the case, may I give you a name?" She paused a moment, looking into my eyes as if she was searching for something. She then stopped, fixing her gaze on me.

"If you wish, it makes no difference to me."

"You can relax, you know. You're not working and I'm not your boss."

"Relax?" My eyes found the floor.

"You act... like...." I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"An android." I looked up, surprised.

"Well... yeah." She smiled.

"I've been referred to as such before. Don't worry about hurting my feelings." she looked at the comm-link a sort of pained expression was now on her face. 

"Is that ...how your... treats you?"

Iie... that's how everyone treats me... everyone but.... you...," she said, looking at me suddenly. "You're the first one to treat me as a human." I smiled.

"Kaze...." Her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Huh?"

"That's going to be your name. Kaze. It means 'wind.' Do you like it?"

"H-hai. But why Kaze?"

Because I think you have a free spirit. At least one you want to show." Right at that moment, the comm-link beeped. Kaze quickly turned and hit a few buttons, then she turned back toward me, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Gomen nasai., I have mail." She walked past me. "See you later," she called back.

_'At least she's acting differently now.'_ I sighed, suddenly hearing the intercom come to life.

"Hey, chaos. Report to the bridge."

"Coming, Captain," I said to myself, a smile playing on my lips. As I entered, Captain Matthews began debriefing me.

"Hey, chaos. Shion and the others found the Commander so we're going to leave."  
"The repairs are done?"

"Thanks to Hammer and Tony." I took my seat as Tony started to send us on our way. "Hammer, got those coordinates?"

"Yep."

"Okay, we're going into hyperspace."

---

*Kaze's POV*

_'Kaze... I really do like it.... the only one who's ever treated me that way. At least as far as I can remember. My memory's such a blur.' _I stopped in the hallway leading to the Elsa's lab, leaning against the wall. _'Why am I here?'_ I scoffed. _'Because you blew an engine slamming a U-TIC cruiser into the hyperspace wall.'_ I answered myself. I looked down at my comm-link, about to get my new orders when a sudden jolt stopped me.

"What the hell?" Deciding to get my orders later, I started toward the bridge.

---

I entered just as we left hyperspace. What we saw next wasn't exactly what we expected.

"Look at them all," the blond pilot said in awe. We hadn't been introduced. I think his name was .....Tony?

"Gnosis."

"KOS-MOS! Wide-range Hilbert Effect!" Shion commanded.  
"Roger." There was a sudden wave that rushed through my body. It was so quick that there was no real sensation.

"What was that?"

"The Hilbert Effect," chaos answered.

_'Ah, yes, I've heard of that. Leave it to Vector.' _I glanced over at the girl named MOMO. Did she have that function as well being a 100-Series ReAlien?

"What's going on?!"

"We're getting dragged toward the Gnosis!!" Everything went black.

---

TBC...

Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! *crickets* *blink, blink* Okay.... *ahem* anyway, that would be chapter 3. Hoped you enjoyed it. There is obviously more to come. I also have to update my story 'Vampire Blood' cuz two people reviewed it the other day and that made me want to keep going. I didn't know what to do with it but now I might have some idea thanx to that bit of inspiration. Thanx, guys. 

Well, I'll be waiting for some tasty reviews...... did I just say tasty? Too much Resident Evil.... *sweatdrop* ^-^; I love the games, I love the books, I love Leon...... Okay that's enough from me.... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
